Alternate Universe (A Sacrilegious Life)
Armageddon World is the name of an alternate universe where the apocalypse never ended. This is due to the fact that the Archangels do not exist in this universe, preventing Heaven or Hell from possessing enough power to decisively end the conflict. History This universe, despite there not being any Archangels present, has a history similar to the normal universe. Demons came into being when a fallen angel tortured a human soul and spread like wildfire, occupying Hell and making more of their kind after butchering their creator. Very early in human history, a demon deal was struck which turned a young woman into a monstrous entity who spawned many children. The apocalypse began in the early 1990s but unlike the main universe it has continued until 2025 with no end in sight; this is due to both sides, Heaven and Hell, not possessing the capacity to overpower the other and decisively bring and end to the conflict. Humanity was caught in the crossfire; their population has plummeted from approximately seven billion to around one million. The vast majority of the Earth's landmass has been covered in either salt or sulfur from the smiting attempts of Heaven and massive breaches of Hell. Additionally, the sun has been blotted out by intense cloud coverage while terribly powerful thunderstorms and flood-inducing rain rage across the planet. Pagan pantheons were eventually drawn into the conflict and are now endangered, with only Kali, Loki, Prometheus, Prometheus' son Oliver, Osiris, Hermes, and Veritas known to be alive. Monsters were similarly hunted and only the dragons and phoenix remain on Earth; among the Alphas, only the Alpha Dragon remains. Due to the conflict, Crossroad Demons were given an ultimatum by Abaddon, join Hell's war effort or be hunted down and killed. Several crossroad demons refused to engage in the conflict directly and are on the run. In 2009, a Prophet of the Lord was made known to Heaven and kidnapped. This prophet's first vision was "Crimson blade, unbroken yet chipped; silver swords and black cudgels, shattered." Despite their best efforts the Host of Heaven could not gain further clarification from the Prophet. Eventually, roughly seven years after Garth became a Prophet, a rift opened on Earth from another universe with Zachary Newman arriving from the main universe. He was immediately beset by forces from Heaven and Hell, whose fighting allowed him to slip away unnoticed. Stumbling across one of the larger allied settlements, Zachary assisted in its evacuation and defense before being imprisoned by the pagan deities due to having angelic powers. Differences with the Primary Universe *There are no Archangels. *There are no Leviathan, monsters originated from one of the first demon deals. *Lilith's death, instead of opening Lucifer's Cage, immensely weakens the barriers between Earth and Hell. *Since they weren't a part in Heaven or Hell's plans, neither John nor Mary Winchester were killed by a demonic deal. *Sam and Dean Winchester did not return after their first deaths due to not being the True Vessels of Michael or Lucifer. *Heaven and Hell's open warfare started in the early 1990s and has continued for over twenty years. *Among monsters, only dragons and phoenix are left. *Among Alphas, only the Alpha Dragon and Alpha Phoenix remain alive. *Among pagan deities, only Kali, Loki, Prometheus, Prometheus' son Oliver, Osiris, Hermes, and Veritas are known to remain. *Avalon was completely destroyed with the Faeries pushed to near extinction in the process. *Purgatory has been completely destroyed. *There are less than one million humans left; the remaining monsters, pagan gods, and humans have banded together as a single faction. *Zachariah is alive and the Ruler of Heaven. *Abaddon is alive and the Ruler of Hell. *Garth Fitzgerald IV is a Prophet of the Lord. *Earth is covered in sigils, done by the Pagan deities, which are designed to prevent angels and demons from perceiving non-mystical events happening on it from far away. *Heaven's "Hallways" are very open ended and dark, akin to New York City when it is experiencing heavy showers. *Most of Earth's landmass has been devastated, turned into either salt or sulfur. One-fourth of Australia, the southern tip of South America, and some parts of Asia are all that is habitable. The oceans warm and almost devoid of life. The planet has not succumb to this environmental destruction purely due to the high levels of mystical energy that suffuse it as a result of Avalon's destruction. Category:Alternate Universes